


scribbles on an ink-stained page

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Artist Dan, Gen, M/M, dan likes to draw phil, they're unoficially dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the second dan leaves, phil goes to look at the book he is constantly drawing in but never shows to anyone. the first page has dan's name on it. the second page, and the third, and the fourth and every one after that, are filled with drawings of phil.





	scribbles on an ink-stained page

Dan loves to draw Phil. At first the drawings are messy and uncoordinated, the proportions all off, but it still looks slightly like Phil. He notes the resemblance with each new drawing and watches as they improve, the messy sketches taking on more of a resemblance to the person he is drawing with every one he draws.

Phil accidentally models so often that Dan finds it hard to not have his sketchbook with him, for the inability to draw Phil looking beautiful should be impossible. He makes sure he has his phone with him all times, so he can take photos of his accidental model and draw him later on. 

Phil’s eyes are one of Dan’s favourite things to draw, as they are so detailed and colourful that Dan finds himself taking note of every splotch of colour within them. They’re mostly blue, his favourite shade, with swirls of green interspersed with speckles of yellow. The odd combination of colours is always a challenge to draw with similar accuracy. Pages and pages of his sketchbooks are filled with drawings of Phil’s eyes.

“I’ve got to go out for the day, Phil,” Dan says, voice quiet and soft.  
Phil smiles. “Have fun.”

Dan leaves his sketchbook at home, on the table, smiles at Phil and leaves. “See you tonight?”  
“See you tonight, Dan. I’ll order Chinese.”

The second Dan leaves, Phil goes to look at the book he is constantly drawing in but never shows to anyone. The first page has Dan’s name on it. The second page, and the third and the fourth and every one after that, are filled with drawings of Phil.

He remembers some of the situations which resulted in some of the drawings; the first one is from the time he was sat on the windowsill but fell off. Dan captures the moment perfectly, from the smile on his face to the shape of his cheekbones to the colour of his eyes and skin, not to mention the way his legs are sprawled out as if he has just fallen over.

The rest of the pages go in much the same way. Phil sees himself in every situation: there’s him smiling, him laughing, him sleeping and him cuddling Dan. That’s the only drawing Dan has of himself. It is all Phil, aside from that.

He spends his time leafing through the sketchbook, looks through drawings upon drawings of himself and reads the captions to go with each one.

Phil accidentally modelling. Phil falling over. Phil smiling. Phil being the biggest dork. Phil looking pretty.

He almost forgets what he is meant to be doing. That is, anything but staring at drawings upon drawings of himself.

His phone goes off, and Phil sees Dan’s name staring up at him. He answers the call.

“Uh, Phil, did you order the Chinese yet?”  
“No, Dan, there anything you want?”  
“Just get me the usual, please.”  
“Okay. I’m gonna order it now. Will you be back soon? I’m lonely.”  
He can practically hear Dan’s smile.

When he comes back, they eat the Chinese in silence.

Phil does not speak of the drawings.

Nothing changes between them.


End file.
